


Keith and Lance Meet at the Pool

by MyNameIsKanya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Male Character, Hot Sex, Lemon, M/M, Pool Sex, Smut, Yaoi, klance, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsKanya/pseuds/MyNameIsKanya
Summary: Soft boi Keith takes a sexy dip at the pool and is jerking it to Lance. When Lance sees his 6'' dick in the water. He decides he's going for a swim.





	1. Sexy Times in the Pool

Keith was a good boy. He did his chores, he completed all his schoolwork and he was adored by his teachers. He would never ever ever do anything naughty, especially not for someone like him....

Yet, here he was, swimming at his local high school pool. Keith was rich because Keith's dad works for the government , so he went to Galaxy Garrison, a private high school. His dad beat him because he could never fulfill his father's high expectations for him. He poked at the welt left on his arm from his dad's belt. He pressed extra hard so he could feel the pain he knew he deserved. 

He was loved by the students of school, well almost all of them. Lance McClain was the biggest Chad in their entire school. He held his alpha male head up high and walked with a sexy swagger. Lance seemed to be out for Keith. Keith knew this because every time he passed Lance in the halls, he got bodyslammed into the lockers. He would say it hurt, but Lance was so sexy, he couldn't help but feel aroused.

Keith started to think a little harder about how sexy Lance was. As his imagination roamed many delicious avenues, his cock started to twitch in the water. He started to picture Lance raw dogging his tight boy pussy. Before he knew it he came in the water. 

Keith was ready to leave the pool, but he heard low voice begin to whisper in his ear. 

"I saw you masturbating just now" the sexy voice said. 

I'd recognize that voice anywhere, it was the voice of Lance McClain!

"Omg, plz don't tell anyone," Keith begged. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Lance asked, something devilish creeping in his tone.

"Yes!" Keith couldn't have his father find out about this, he would beat him for days.

"Alright then," Lance chuckled. He them proceeded to finger Keith tight boy pussy.

Oh man. This couldn't be happening. Keith couldn't let Lance finger him. He wasn't even gay. Being gay is gay, and he wasn't. He started to cry because of how gay this was.

"Lance, please stop." Keith implored.

"Nah, I'm good," Lance replied. In fact, he fingered him harder out of spite. 

Inexplicably, Keith miraculously started to get into it. He was screaming with pleasure. The intensity of Lance fingering his uwu boy pussy was bring him close to ejaculating. He howled a little bit more before cumming three times in a row.

"Damn, that was incredible!" Keith exclaimed. He had felt so good after he released one extra load.

Lance chuckled again. 

"Now you're my sexy boy toy forever and I'll fuck you raw when I so please."

"Okay! OwO"


	2. Lance and Keith Meet in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't stop thinking about the night in the pool. So much so that he decides to relieve himself of these feeling in the bathroom...

Keith was still reeling from the incident at the pool.The incident in question being that his supposed rival Lance fingering him in the school pool a week ago. Ever since he has been grappling with shame and more importantly arousal. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted something like that to happen with Lance again. Keith felt his cock start to stir in his pants thinking about Lance. 

"Oh no," Keith exclaimed. This couldn't be happening now... Not in the middle of history class! They were talking about WWII and the Holocaust. What would his classmates think of him.. He tuned back in to the class and started listening to the story of Anne Frank. Maybe hearing about her would turn him off. It did. The teacher asked a question about the Holocaust or something, Keith didn't care. What he did care about was the person who answered. It was Lance McClain!

"Anne Frank was born July 12, 1929." He coolly replied.

His sexy voice turned Keith on so much started to get aroused again. Anne Frank wasn't going to stop Keith from getting hard anymore so he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom.

Keith quickly ran out of the classroom. It seemed like an eternity before he reached the bathroom. He locked himself into a stall, sat on the the toilet seat and pulled down his pants. His 13" inches roared out of his pants as he started to stroke himself gently. He was thinking about that night. "Nah, I'm good." Keith could hear the cadence of Lance's voice as though he were right there. He continued to stroke until he came on his pants.

Keith was cleaning himself up when he heard a familiar voice ring through the bathroom. Lance, was that him?!

"Ey yo, Keith you in here?" 

"Yeah..."

"Dude open the stall."

"Okay...OwO."

Keith unlocked his stall and let Lance in, his cock was still on display but he was hoping Lance would be into it.

"Damn, you just love masturbating on school grounds don't you?"

Keith started to blush furiously. Lance laughed at the sight of his blush.

"C'mon, let me make you feel good," Lance uttered. He reached for Keith's cock and started to roughly stroke it.

Keith started to moan, his hands felt amazing around his uncut dick.

"Let's go all the way~!" Keith begged.

"Sure" Lance coolly replied.

Lance jammed his dick in Keith's buttocks and started thrusting. Each thrust filled Keith's hole with intense pleasure. He couldn't hold back anymore, Keith came all over the toilet seat. His anus was pulsating. The pulsations felt so good around Lance's dick that Lance also came in Keith's ass shortly after. The cum inside was so warm and wet that Keith came twice again afterwards.

"That was amazing! I love you Lance-kun!!!"

(AN: Kyaaaa~!)

"Uhhh nice....Wanna fuck again?"

"Sure, whatever you want babyyy~~~!

We fucked in the stall until the end of the period. Best day ever. Unfortunately my dad saw the hickey on my neck and beat me repeatedly and didn't let me go to school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoywed UwU! This was sooo sexy~!
> 
> Don't leave any hate!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way yaoi is written on this site. It's so funny how two adult men with fully functioning brains can just be perceived as soft uwu pastel boys with zero romantic abilities. I also love the lack of consent in all the sex scenes


End file.
